Klaine Diaries
by sashamasha007
Summary: Every love story starts with once upon a time…. We all know there is a villain and a hero and that the lovers always live happily ever after. Kurt and Blaine have their own story to tell, with villains and heroes but the question we all want to answered is do they get their happily ever after? Klaine style.
1. Chapter 1

**The tale of how Kurt met Blaine **

_A/N: I have kind of lost hope with my second story so I will pick I up as and when I get inspired. But I would like to dedicate this story to __Alyssa Parker._

Every love story starts with once upon a time…. We all know there is a villain and a hero and that the lovers always live happily ever after. Kurt and Blaine have their own love story to tell, with villains and heroes but what we have to remember they are not fictional. No. they are so much more and the question we all want to know is do they get their happily ever after? The princess diaries Klaine style


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I have totally neglected the prologue but have a better idea. I was watching the princess diaries and totally thought Klaine would rock that story. Of course there will be differences but I think it will rock. Dedicated to __Alyssa Parker._

Chapter 1:

Kurt Hummel's life was ordinary. Well it could have been said to be ordinary that was until he got a phone call from a woman claiming to be his grandmother.  
He had a simple life with his dad, step-mum and step-brother in Lima, Ohio. He had a best friend who kept him on his and was deeply in love with said best friend. Little did he know Blaine loved him back.  
Kurt had transferred to Dalton because he was gay bashed and spent just under a month in hospital fighting for his life. This place was his safe haven. He loved Dalton, the warblers but most of all he loved it because he met Blaine.

The New Directions hadn't really taken notice of Kurt and were too ashamed to visit him in hospital except Brittany, Santana and Puck. They stuck by Kurt and helped him when he was released. They were the only ones Kurt still talked to, the only ones h trusted.

*KLAINE*

Kurt slammed the phone down when he first got the call. He thought it was one of the jocks playing a sick joke, so he ignored it.

Kurt was sitting between Blaine and David in French class when I tall man entered the room causing everyone to look up. He spoke to the teacher outside and quickly returned.

"Kurt please collect your things and go to the Dean's office" Madame Laurence said.

Kurt shared a worried look with Blaine but complied, collecting his things and leaving the room.

*KLAINE*

Kurt walked into the Dean's office and sat down. There was a strange woman who he had never seen before sat in his chair. They sat in silence before she finally broke it.

"Kurt, I must say you have your mother's looks-.."

"Who are you? How do you know who I am? And if I look like my mother?"

"I'm your Grandmother, your mother's mother."

"Wait that was you? Sorry"

"Yes Kurt it was, but do not worry."

"Why are you here?"

"Kurt, there is no easy way to say this but you are not just Kurt Hummel. You are Kurt Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi prince of Genovia,"

"I'M WHAT?" he shouted

"You're a prince Kurt, heir to the Genovian throne"

Kurt sat there in silence for what seemed like ages when his grandmother said.

"Kurt I have a meeting to attend to, I'm sorry I cannot stay longer but please come to the manor after school-"

"I have warbler practice" was all he managed to say

Clarisse smiled "of course Joe will stay with you and you can come after. I will explain in more detail."

"Joe, who is Joe?"

"He is your bodyguard Kurt. He will go everywhere with you."

"Grandma, today can he just wait outside I need to get my head around this."

"Of course Kurt, I see no problem with that. I will see you later."

She then got up, kissed Kurt's cheek and left.

*KLAINE*

Lunch had started when he left the Dean's office. Luckily for him the classes he missed he was  
already ahead of so he didn't need to catch up.

He went over to their table and took his seat next to Blaine. Blaine automatically sensed something was up, but said nothing. A while into lunch Blaine had enough, grabbed Kurt's hand and took him to the auditorium.

"Kurt what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I can say"

"Kurt you know you can tell me anything, I will always be here for you no matter what."

"I know and I will tell you, I just can't right now."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt in for a hug.

*KLAINE*

The final classes were a blur for Kurt. He stayed quiet in warbler practise which worried the warblers.

After the meeting was over Kurt went up to his and Blaine's dorm to drop his bag off and grab his car keys.

He made his way to his car and drove to the address his grandmother gave him. Joe following behind.

What he didn't notice was the warblers watching from common rooms.

*KLAINE*

After driving the short distance Kurt parked his car and went inside the manor.

His Grandmother was waiting outside with tea for him, she explained what had happened to get to this point and answered all the questions Kurt had. She could sense that Kurt was uncomfortable and suggested "Why don't you bring a close friend for support Kurt, one you really trust?"

Kurt thought for a moment and nodded. He didn't want to go it alone and knew of someone who would really help him.

Blaine.

Kurt drove back to Dalton and went up to his dorm where Blaine was in bed reading. Kurt still couldn't believe how adorable Blaine was with curly hair and reading glasses. Blaine looked up and smiled. This warmed Kurt's heart and made it clear what he was about to do was the right thing to do.

"Hey Blaine can I talk to you?"

"Sure Kurt what's up?"

"Well I'm not sure how to say this but I'm just going to say it. Earlier you wanted to know what was wrong. Well I had some news from a family member who I didn't know existed and it shocked me. After practise I went to see her and she explained to me in more detail about what was to come of me and the situation. She also noticed I was uncomfortable and told me to tell someone I trust completely and know won't blab it out. I don't l don't know how to tell you so I want you to read it"

Kurt handed Blaine a piece of paper which he unfolded and read the letter from Kurt's mum, which had been given to him earlier. Blaine's eyes widened as he read. When he looked up he saw tears running down Kurt's cheeks, which broke his heart. He reached for Kurt's hand and pulled him towards his bed cuddling him instantly. Kurt snuggles into Blaine's chest as he ran his hand up and down Kurt's back. After a while in silence Kurt finally spoke up.

"Do you believe me?" he asked in a timid voice

"Of course I do Kurt; I promise I won't tell anyone"

Kurt nodded

"You don't think differently of me do you?"

"No Kurt. If I'm being honest it probably has made me fall for you harder."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled. He leaned in and kissed Blaine's lips, slowly and softly. Eventually they both pulled away in need for air. Neither regretted it and Kurt snuggled back into Blaine's chest facing him.

"Kurt I've only known you for 3 months but Ive been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I don't care that you now have this title or that you a prince. You always will be my Kurt, the fashionista"

They both laughed.

"I love you too Blaine, I have since we met on that stair case."

"Will you be my boyfriend Kurt?"

"Yes!"

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. They did this until they both felt tired and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
